


Because I've got Hella feelings for you

by larry_shipper101



Category: One Direction
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, IM A DOCTOR, IT'S GONNA GET BETTER, Love, M/M, MAYBE RIMMING?, S-E-X, Smut, blowjob, handjob, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_shipper101/pseuds/larry_shipper101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tired of Louis flirting with him when he is in love with him and thinks it wont go anywhere.<br/>Or does it?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry just could not take it any more. The tender touches, the flirting eyes. Louis had been subtly been flirting with him ever since they got put into the band but never took it any further. When they first go put together Louis had embraced him and Harry went weak at the knees. 

Harry had been looking through videos of proof that Larry Stylison was real, all the touches and stares that they shared had got Harry all worked up and now he was crying because he knew that Louis would never feel the same way about him. 

Louis had been with his girlfriend El since the band got really famous. To say that Harry was jealous was an understatement he was so envious of all the time that they spent together. He was envious of how Louis spoke about her in interviews. Harry wanted Louis to himself. 

So, that brings us to Harry crying in his bedroom, over his best friend who he was in love with. Louis had been out all day so when Harry heard the front door open he quickly dried his tears and waited for Louis to come see him. 

He was not expecting to see Louis in just his trousers,  
"Hey Louis, why don't you have a shirt on?"  
"Oh, hey Harry, um a bloody bird took a shit right on me" he smiled.  
Harry giggled and Louis smiled he loved hearing Harry laugh.  
"Harry, are you okay? have you been crying?" Louis said walking closer to Harry in three large steps.  
Harry nods and as Louis sits down he snuggles into his shoulder.  
"Harry, why have you been crying?" Louis asks looking concerned  
Harry freezes and realises that Louis is cuddling him without a shirt on, then he realises that he is about to tell his best friend that he is in love with him.  
"Um, I don't think it matters any more so I'll be okay." Harry tries to brush it off but Louis won't take no for an answer.  
"Okay, but what were you crying about? Harry just tell me so I don't have to worry"  
Harry is really angry now, how can he just say it, like oh Louis you know we're best friends but I think your really hot so shall we fuck?  
"Louis, it's..."  
"What Harry, please your making me feel worried now!"  
"It's you, I...I love you, at least I think I do, I know that I get shivers every time you touch me and I get really jealous every time you mention El- and-"  
Harry stops himself because Louis looks all kinds of scared, this makes Harry really nervous. He sits down next to Louis.  
"Louis, I don't have to feel that way if you don't want me to - yeah I'll just forget it- let you go - I'll -"  
Then Harry surely dies and goes to heaven because Louis' lips are being pushed against his. It only lasts 30 seconds, if that.  
"Louis - I"  
"Harry, I love you too" Louis said  
"What?, are you sure, please don't just say that" Harry cries  
Louis grabs Harry's face and looks at him and smiles.  
"Your so beautiful" Louis says  
"Hold on, what about El?"  
"I just broke up with her, so - yeah - free man"

"Louis William Tomlinson, will you be my boyfriend?" Harry asked hopefully  
"Yeah, babe, I'd love to" Louis smiled


	2. Chapter 2 - Just shut up and kiss me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, now the good, dirty bit. ha-ha, I literally have no shame at all. Oh well ...
> 
> In this part Harry and Louis are just making out and then Harry wants to take it further but will Louis feel the same?

Louis was over the moon Harry had agreed to be his boyfriend and now they were lying on his bed making out. Harry lips had to be the softest, plumpest, tastiest things ever. Louis could do this for hours. 

Harry pulled away from Louis and smiled at him. Okay, maybe it had taken time but he now knew that he was clearly falling for his best friend. Louis smiled back at Harry and then started to stroke up his arm. Harry thought that for a guy Louis had very feminine features. His long bangs came down just over his eyes. Oh, his eyes, they were like pools of deep blue that Harry would love to drown in. Then his little, cute nose which was probably the most perfect nose he had ever seen. Then, last but not least his lips, they were a little red and puffy from the sheer amount of time they had spent making out but they were perfect. So, Harry concluded that Louis may be perfect. 

Harry leaned down to push his lips up against Louis', Louis replied with the same force as Harry and let out a little whine at the force. Harry pushed Louis chest down with his hands and straddled his legs. Harry could feel Louis semi-hard cock through his jeans and moaned. 

"Louis, can I fuck you please" Harry moaned out

Then to his surprise Harry was flipped over on to his back. 

"You don't really think that I'm a bottom do you?" Louis smirked at Harry. 

"Well I - I" 

"Just shut up and kiss me, Harry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah okay, there's Chapter 2, I hope you like it. If anyone is reading this of course, okay, so yeah and OK so bye. :)


End file.
